


Egy ágyban az ellenséggel

by Lilibell



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: "Vágyott rá, nem is emlékezett rá, mióta. Mikor először meglátta, valamit megmozgatott benne, aztán valahányszor feltűnt a férfi, egyre inkább érezte, hogy vonzza magához, mint fény a pillangót. Hiába tudta, hogy ennek nem szabadna megtörténnie, hiszen a forróság azon nyomban elemésztené őt, nem tudott nem vágyakozni a férfi után, aki az ellenségük volt. Kunzite."





	Egy ágyban az ellenséggel

Vágyott rá, nem is emlékezett rá, mióta. Mikor először meglátta, valamit megmozgatott benne, aztán valahányszor feltűnt a férfi, egyre inkább érezte, hogy vonzza magához, mint fény a pillangót. Hiába tudta, hogy ennek nem szabadna megtörténnie, hiszen a forróság azon nyomban elemésztené őt, nem tudott nem vágyakozni a férfi után, aki az ellenségük volt. Kunzite.

Usagi felsóhajtott, és a másik oldalára fordult az ágyban. Nem tudott elaludni, pedig úgy érezte, már órák óta próbálkozik; mellette Luna rég az igazak álmát aludta egy halom frissen mosott ruhán. Hát igen, van, ami sosem változik, még ha beszélő macska is vagy, azért nehéz ellenállni a jó szagú öblítőnek. Usagi egy pillanatra halványan elmosolyodott, de Luna nem sokáig tudta elterelni a gondolatait. Odakint vörösen világított a telihold, sápatag fényt vetve a nyulakkal díszített takaróra. Az ablak résnyire nyitva volt, néha-néha meglibbentve a függöny könnyű anyagát.

Usagi agya ismét Kunzite képét vetítette elé, és bár tudta, hogy abszurdum, nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne képzelje, milyen lenne, ha a férfi őt szorítaná magához, ha az ő kezét fogná, őt csókolná… egyebekről nem is szólva. Usagi arca égett, ahogy erre gondolt, és nem csak az arca. A lábai között határozottan, forrón lüktetett a vágy, hogy betöltse valami, ami kétségkívül nem máshoz tartozik, mint Kunzite-hoz… Különös. Usagi még Mamoruról sem fantáziált így, és hiába volt iszonyú bűntudata, amiért más férfi után ácsingózik, egyszerűen nem tudta leállítani magát. Nem, most már nem, pedig eddig mindig ment, de úgy érezte, eleget nyomta el magában mindezt.

Vetett egy újabb pillantást a fekete macskára, hogy tényleg alszik-e, majd miután megbizonyosodott erről, a lehető leghalkabban a hátára fordult, felhúzta a lábait, szétnyitotta őket, és némi habozás után a pizsamanadrágja és a bugyija alá csúsztatta a kezét. Azelőtt még sohasem csinált ilyet, meg is lepődött, mennyire jól esett, ahogy megsimogatta magát ott lent. Elég volt néhány puszta gondolat arról, mi mindent tehetne vele Kunzite, és elöntötte őt egy olyan érzés, amiről mindeddig fogalma sem volt, de máris nagyon, nagyon megkedvelte.

\- Kunzite-sama… Kérlek, tégy magadévá…

\---

Usagi felvisított, ahogy a youma eltalálta, egyszersmind a földhöz szögezte a borotvaéles pengével. Még sosem érzett ekkora fájdalmat, a könnyei felett kábán, de azért érzékelte, hogy Kunzite odalép hozzá. Most bármit megadott volna azért, hogy Tuxedo Kamen megmentse, de nyoma sem volt, sem a többi senshinek… Usagi úgy érezte, itt a vég, de szerencséjére elvesztette az eszméletét még az előtt, hogy Kunzite kirántotta volna a pengét a lány karjából. Ezután a férfi megölte a saját youmáját, és elteleportált Sailor Moon ájult testével.

\---

Usagi álmodott. Hosszú, ezüstös hajzuhatagról, jégkék szemekről, izmos, barna testről… Álmában a férfi beléhatolt, ő pedig a fájdalommal vegyes kéjtől zihálva hagyta, hadd tegyen vele a férfi, amit csak akar. A szeme sarkából könnyek szivárogtak, de csak ennyit tudott kinyögni:

\- Kunzite-sama… Tegyél magadévá!

Kunzite fültanúja volt mindennek, miközben a lány sebét látta el. Nem nagyon foglalkozott volna amúgy a fogollyal, ha Beryl nem parancsol rá, hogy Sailor Moonnak sértetlennek kell lennie, hogy a Ginzuishouval együtt az ereje is Metalliáé legyen, mikor eljön az idő. Így kénytelen-kelletlen bekötözte a lány vérző karját, arra azonban nem számított, hogy ilyesmit halljon Sailor Moon szájából. Elsőnek el sem akarta hinni, de mikor meglátta a lány vörös orcáit, és hogy annak ép keze szinte automatikusan keresi a lába közét, kezdett leesni neki, hogy ez egyáltalán nem vicc. A lány fölé hajolt, és gyengéden megrázta, remélve, hogy ettől felébred. Így is lett; Sailor Moon kinyitotta a szemét, először még zavaros volt minden, aztán felfogta, hogy kinek a jégkék szemébe bámul éppen, és ha nem fájt volna ennyire a karja, talán még fel is sikkant a meglepetéstől. Most azonban csak nyögni tudott, és nem az élvezettől.

\- Hol vagyok…? – nyöszörögte.

\- A Sötétség Birodalmában – válaszolta Kunzite. – A foglyom vagy, Sailor Moon.

Usagi feje visszahanyatlott a nem túl kényelmes padra, és szorosan becsukta a szemét, abban reménykedve, hogy mindez csak egy rossz álom. A fájdalom azonban a karjában sajnos elég valósnak tűnt.

\- Szóval – kezdte a férfi, kis szünetet hagyva, hogy még nyomatékosabb hatást kapjanak a következő szavai. – Szóval ennyire el akarod veszíteni a szüzességedet?

Usagi szemhéja rekordsebességgel pattant fel.

\- Micsoda?? – kérdezte megbotránkozva. Honnan tudhatja Kunzite? Az nem lehet, biztosan csak blöfföl! Legalábbis Usagi nagyon remélte, hogy erről van szó, és nem bukott le.

\- Vagy már nem is vagy szűz? – folytatta Kunzite, szinte kellemetlenül közel hajolva Usagi arcához, aki izzadni kezdett, és teljesen vörös volt a feje. – Tuxedo Kamennek biztosan megvoltál. És ki tudja még, mennyi másik…

\- Nem! – ellenkezett Usagi, ahogy visszakapta a hangját. – Ez nem igaz, én még soha…

\- Nem-e? – kérdezte hitetlen hangon Kunzite, és a jobb kezét végigcsúsztatta a lány fedetlen combján, hogy aztán a lábai közé nyúljon… vagyis csak akart volna, mert azok a bizonyos combok gyorsan összezáródtak, és Usagi felvisított.

\- Mit csinálsz!?

Kunzite megvetően horkantott fel, de legalább nem erőszakoskodott tovább. Bár… Usaginak megfordult a fejében, hogy annyira nem is lenne ellenére a dolog, igaz, ezt a gondolatot megpróbálta gyorsan elhessegetni.

\- Ostoba – vetette oda a férfi, és otthagyta a teljesen összezavarodott, szégyentől pirosló arcú Sailor Moont a kis kamrában, aki erre némileg megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, és visszahanyatlott a padra, amin az imént még feküdt. Persze első dolga volt ellenőrizni, kapcsolatba tud-e lépni a lányokkal, azonban a kommunikátora tökéletesen hasznavehetetlennek bizonyult. Nyilván nem akart működni, a Sötétség Birodalma nem éppen egy olyan hely, amiről az ember feltételezné, hogy kedvez az ilyesfajta próbálkozásoknak, valószínűleg ezért is hagyta Kunzite a lánynál a süket eszközt.

Erre Usagi felpattant, és körbejárta az aprócska cellát, hátha talál kiutat. De nagyon úgy tűnt, az egyetlen az ajtó, amit sehogy sem bírt kinyitni, pedig még a Moon Tiara Actionnel is próbálkozott. Végül visszahanyatlott a kényelmetlen padra, és jobb híján igyekezett álomba sírni magát, közben dacosan ellenállva az illetlen képeknek, amik minduntalan a fejébe tódultak az őt foglyul ejtő tennouról.

\---

Usagi ismét arra ébredt, hogy Kunzite belépett a kis helyiségbe. Ijedten ült fel, és azonnal megkérdezte:

\- Miért hoztál ide? Mit akarsz tőlem?

\- Terveink vannak veled – válaszolta Kunzite, és mintha nem is az ellenségével beszélgetne, egész egyszerűen leült Usagi mellé a padra. A lány sietve húzódott a sarokba, maga elé húzta a térdeit, és nagy, ártatlan szemekkel bámulta a férfit, akinek mindez sehogyan sem fért össze azzal, amit nemrég az eszméletlen lány szájából hallott. Persze meg is játszhatja magát, sőt, szinte száz százalékban biztos volt, hogy erről van szó. Érdekes, Kunzite mindeddig meg volt győződve róla, hogy Sailor Moon amolyan naiv, ártatlan kislány, akinek fogalma sincs a szexről, erre kiderül róla, hogy álmában igencsak csúnya dolgokat művel. Az ellenségével, vagyis vele, Kunzite-tal. Efölött pedig nem lehetett csak úgy elsiklani…

\- T… tervek? – ismételte Usagi rosszat sejtve. – Miféle tervek?

\- Azt nem kötjük az orrodra – válaszolta gúnyos hangon Kunzite. A két kék szempár egymásba fúródott, Usagi szinte azonnal elkapta a tekintetét, és vörös lett, mint a rák. Egyáltalán nem árulkodott arról, amit érzett, ugyan már… Kunzite nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hajoljon közelebb a foglyához. – Félsz tőlem?

\- Nem! – vágta rá Usagi, de szinte rögtön ismét zavarba jött. – Én… sosem…

\- Szóval igen – vonta le a következtetést egyébként teljesen helyesen a férfi. – És közben kívánsz engem?

A lány úgy érezte, az lenne a legjobb, ha a föld most rögtön megnyílna alatta, úgy legalább nem kellett volna elviselnie mindezt. Úgy tervezte, soha senki nem tudja meg, mikről szokott fantáziálni, erre tessék, az ellensége kezébe jutott ez a kényes információ, aki történetesen azoknak a bizonyos fantáziáknak a főszereplője! Nem tudott mit mondani, de azért becsülettel rázta a fejét.

\- Nem? – kérdezte rájátszott hitetlenséggel Kunzite. – Pedig nemrég még azért könyörögtél, hogy tegyelek a magamévá… nem igaz?

\- Az… az nem úgy volt! – kiáltotta Usagi zavartan. – Biztos csak valami rémálom volt, nem több!

\- Hazudhatsz kedvedre, én viszont hallottam, amit hallottam – jelentette ki a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Az átlag youma ilyenkor tudta, hogy jobban teszi, ha befogja a száját, és mindenre rábólint, már ha hosszú életre vágyik. – Faszt akarsz, mégpedig az enyémet.

Usaginak a számára igencsak durva szóhasználattól egész egyszerűen könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Ő nem volt ehhez hozzászokva, az egész olyan volt, mint egy rossz álom… Bárcsak felébrednék, gondolta keserűen. Ráadásul Kunzite hirtelen annyira közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk csak pár centire volt egymástól; Usagi ösztönei azt súgták, meneküljön azonnal, de nem tudott tovább hátrálni, a fal útját állta. Pirulva nézett bele közvetlen közelről a jégkék szemekbe, amikben semmi könyörületet nem látott.

Aztán Kunzite megcsókolta. A lány úgy érezte magát, mintha ismét egy álomban lenne, a tennou ajkai lágyan kóstolgatták az övéit; puha, finom, már-már szerelmesnek beillő első csók volt, Usagi el sem hitte, hogy ez vele történik. És elkövette azt a hibát, hogy visszacsókolt.

Mintha csak erre várt volna, Kunzite azonnal elkapta a lány csuklóit, majd egész egyszerűen lenyomta a padra. Usagi rémülten érezte a ránehezedő testet, aztán a kezet, ami immár cseppet sem finoman próbálja lerángatni róla a ruhákat.

\- Ne…! – nyögte valamivel halkabban, mint ahogy eredetileg tervezte. Mintha elment volna a hangja, talán a sokkhatástól. Először megfordult a fejében, hogy megpróbál kiszabadulni, hogy megrúgja támadóját, vagy valami, de egyszerűen annyira meg volt rémülve, hogy mozdulni is alig tudott, nem hogy harcolni. Tehetetlennek és veszettül magányosnak érezte magát; máskor ilyenkor már rég felbukkant Tuxedo Kamen vagy a Senshi, hogy megmentse, most azonban nem jött érte senki. És Kunzite letépte róla a szoknyát, lerángatta a vállairól a fukut, szabaddá téve a lány melleit. Usagi sírni kezdett, ahogy a férfi mohón nekiesett a kis domborulatoknak a szájával. És közben… közben érezte, hogy nedvesedik.

Nemsokára a férfi is megbizonyosodhatott erről, ugyanis erőnek erejével szétfeszítette a síró Usagi combjait, és közéjük nyúlt, elégedetten konstatálva, amit az ujjain érzett. A lány felvisított, ahogy azok a bizonyos ujjak utat találtak a testébe, és egyáltalán nem gyengéden mozogni kezdtek benne. Kunzite kicsit közelebb helyezkedett foglyához, és a másik kezével megragadta Usagi egyik lófarkát. A lány annyira meglepődött a hirtelen rántástól, hogy sírni is elfelejtett; a kontya kibomlott, a tennou pedig elégedetten nézte, ahogy az aranyszínű fürtök beterítenek mindent. A másik odangót is kibontotta, majd a lány összes haját megragadva fordította maga felé Usagi arcát.

\- Nem vagy más, csak egy közönséges kis kurva – mondta Kunzite halkan, de ez épp elég volt hozzá, hogy Usagi ismét sírva fakadjon. A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy tényleg ribancnak érezte magát, amiért ilyesmikről fantáziált Kunzite-tal, most viszont, ahogy át kellett élnie, már egyáltalán nem volt annyira oda az egészért. Fájtak a tennou ujjai, és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy más nem fog belemélyedni nemsokára, bár volt egy határozott sejtése, hogy ez hiú remény csupán.

Kunzite nemsokára meg is elégelte a dolgot, és nekiállt levetkőzni; Usagi könnyes szemmel, de kíváncsian nézte, ahogy lekerült a férfiról a kabát, az alatta lévő póló, és végre szemrevételezhette az izmokat, amik pont jó mennyiségben voltak jelen Kunzite felsőtestén. Egyszerűen gyönyörű férfi volt, ez nem volt kétség, csak sajnos nagyon, nagyon veszélyes. Aztán a nadrág is lehullott, és előbukkant a férfi hatalmas szerszáma, és Usagiba belenyilallt a rémület.

\- Nem, nem, nem! – kiabálta a lány, felpattant a padról, és az apró cella legtávolabbi szegletébe szaladt, igyekezve eltakarni magát a fukuja maradványaival. – Én ezt nem akarom, hagyj békén!

\- Hazudsz – jelentette ki egyszerűen a tennou, és mint egy méltóságteljes ragadozó, elindult a prédája felé. A kicsi, remegő szőke lánynak esélye sem volt ellene, és ezt mindketten tudták, Usagi azonban mégis próbálkozott.

\- Ha közelebb jössz – kezdte a kelleténél reszketegebb hangon, - megtámadlak!

\- Ó, micsoda fenyegetés – gúnyolódott rajta Kunzite, mire Usagi a homlokához nyúlt:

\- Moon Tiara Action!

Mindketten tudták, hogy esélytelen ezzel próbálkozni. A férfi könnyűszerrel kivédte a támadást, a tiara a lábai előtt csörömpölve ért földet.

\- Ezt nem kellett volna – jelentette ki a tennou, lépett még kettőt, és kicsavarta a lány vékony karjait, aki sírva kiáltott fel. Egész testével a cella gusztustalan falának nyomódott, Kunzite pedig hátulról simult hozzá, így hát jól érezte a fenekének feszülő jókora merevedést is. Ami kereste a bejáratot.

Usagiban meghűlt a vér, és sikítozni kezdett, a férfi pedig kisvártatva rájött, hogy nem lesz így jó ez a póz. A lány nagyon szűk volt, a tennou pedig nagy, ez a testhelyzet pedig egyáltalán nem segített rajtuk, úgyhogy kénytelen volt felnyalábolni a már nem is annyira ellenkező, helyette rogyadozó lábú Sailor Moont, és a hátára fektette a padon.

A szőke lány elfordította a fejét, a könnyei csendben csorogtak, mintha már el is fogadta volna a sorsát, az elképesztően hosszú, aranyszínű haja pedig kócosan terült szét körülötte. Kunzite most először látta ennyire szépnek ezt a máskor egyszerűen csak idegesítő kis csitrit. Hát még az eléje táruló nedves, hívogató kis rózsaszín barlangot…

A tennou nem tudott tovább várni, be kellett hatolnia. Nem volt egyszerű dolga, a lány tényleg nagyon szűk volt, úgyhogy lassan haladt, de mikor végre benne volt, rájött, hogy nagyon is megérte. Csodálatos forróság szorította a merevedését, ő pedig az ellensége síró arcát nézve kezdett el mozogni benne.

Usagi mindeközben arra jutott, hogy most, hogy már nem fáj úgy, ez aggasztóan élvezetes a számára. Végül kénytelen volt a szája elé kapni a kezét, hogy visszatartsa a nyögéseket, amik minduntalan ki akartak törni belőle, és már csak azért sírt, mert szégyellte magát. Szégyellte, hogy erre vágyott, és most, hogy megkapta, nem tud betelni vele. Aztán Kunzite az oldalára fordította, ő pedig hagyta; makacsul a sarokba bámult, míg a férfi a nyakába vette az egyik lábát, és úgy hatolt bele. Aztán felnyögött, ezúttal már nem volt ott az ökle, amivel elnyomhatta volna, és akkor már nem volt megállás.

Ez a póz valahogy még jobb volt, a megalázottság érzéséhez valami elképesztő élvezet is társult, és a lány többé már nem is próbált csendben maradni. Nyögdécselve hagyta, hogy az ellensége azt tegyen vele, amit csak akar, és még élvezte is.

Kunzite megeresztett egy elégedett félmosolyt. Tudta, hogy nyert ügye van, hiszen Sailor Moon már cseppet sem úgy festett, mint akinek ellenére van az egész aktus, sőt, úgy nyögött, mint akinek ez élete legjobb élménye. A tennou igyekezett is tenni ezért; nemsokára ismét pózt váltott, négykézlábra állította a még mindig kissé reszkető lányt, és hátulról hatolt belé. Aztán jobban szemügyre vette a kis ártatlan ánuszrózsát, ami a szeme elé tárult, és új ötlete támadt. Az egyik ujját a szájába vette, benyálazta, majd lassan simogatni kezdte a lyukacskát. Ahogy hozzáért, Sailor Moon az eddigieknél is hangosabban és meglepettebben kiáltott fel, és azonnal hátrafordult.

\- Mit csinálsz…? – nyögte, de mivel nem kapott választ, visszafordult. Sőt, már alig bírta tartani magát, annyira élvezte, pedig sosem hitte volna, hogy az ilyesmit egyáltalán lehet élvezni. Égett az arca, ahogy arra gondolt, hol ér épp hozzá Kunzite és mit csinál vele, mégis csak jobb volt tőle. Ahogy az ujj lassan, óvatosan beléhatolt, Usagi először összeszorította a fenekét, de lassan rájött, hogy kevésbé lesz fájdalmas, ha elengedi magát. Elengedi, és hagyja, hogy mindkét lyukába belehatoljanak, a gondolattól pedig hirtelen az egész testén végigfutott a tömény élvezet több hullámban. A lány végtagjai teljesen felmondták a szolgálatot, akkorát élvezett, szinte fel sem fogta, hogy Kunzite ráfekszik és ismét belehatol, vagy még jó pár percig pumpálja, míg bele nem élvez.

Igen, a tennou beleélvezett. Usagit késve kerítette hatalmába a rémület; nem akart teherbe esni, főleg nem a saját halálos ellenségétől! Ismét sírva fakadt, azonban már nem volt mit tenni; azon gondolkodott, mi lesz, ha tényleg így lesz, vagy ha Mamoru számára kiderül, hogy mi történt. Nem akarta, hogy a barátja megtudja mindezt, nem akarta ezt az egészet… és mégis… ez volt élete eddigi legcsodálatosabb és legszörnyűbb élménye egyszerre.

Kunzite szó nélkül hagyta magára a teljesen kétségbeesett lányt, de azért némi habozás után beküldött hozzá egy youmát, hogy szedje rendbe kicsit szerencsétlent, elvégre nem akarta, hogy akárki számára kiderüljön, mit is művelt pontosan a foglyával. Főleg nem lett volna jó, ha Beryl fülébe jut a dolog...


End file.
